


Broken hearts are easy to capture

by Saileena



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saileena/pseuds/Saileena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok So, there are slight spoilers (tiny ok!) to episode 9...only the mention of a squid festifal :p Where rin was so sad >.> that hurt >.> Oh, and the first chapter is rated T and in the second I'll do a lemon :3 Please review! *.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Rin had seen haru and the others swim in a relay again, he had not only admired them (all except for Rin of course) but had also felt extremely jealous of the butterfly, yes, he even felt something like sadness. But he had tried to ignore those feelings of loneliness and had agreed to go to the squid festival with this annoying Kyouhei of his. Damn that brat anyway. Ok, mayby he was being a bit to strict on this nitori guy, but that was also partly because he didn't want to hurt him by telling him to...well, piss off, when the boy clearly liked ... him a lot.

To come back to the point, he had even tried to enjoy the festival, really! But after a while he started remembering his old friends again, and how they used to come here together, laughing and talking about their dreams, hopes and of course swimming. Silently and deep in his thoughts, the shark left the hoard of people (and alas finally also left this Kyohei of his behind), letting his feet choose the way.

It came out, that his feet had decided to make Rin walk down the harbour, not noticing neither the strange stalker who had been following him around for quite some time now, nor the glittering lights of the festival on the other side of the harbour-like-see-thingy. And so, without really knowing why (his feet wouldn't answer either), he came to his old schools swimming pool.

Iwatobi elementary school. Rin had been laughing back then. A lot actually. He had been so happy to swim with his friends, winning being only a lovely luxury, but not a necessity for fun. As long as he was with them that didn't matter as much as it did when he was alone. And so the shark was getting lost in his memories, yearning for the past. Tears began trickling down his cold cheeks and his fingers tightened around the wire in front of him. He missed them. Especially haru and Makoto, more then nagisa, whom he missed as well, but by far not so much. He had actually really liked them, right? A lot. And he had to admitt, haruka and especially Makoto had grown to be not only cool, but also...handsome?

After he had been standing there, looking at the pool, lost in sad memories for quite a while, rin couldn't take the pain any more. And so he just ran away, tears still running down his pained face. It hurt. It hurt so much. Being alone. All alone, whilst his friends where having fun. he was alone. Watching them.


	2. Good to be back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when I reread this, i noticed how..simple my writing was (I wrote this last year :p) So, I apologise for that, hope u still enjoy the lemon^^

Haruka an Makoto had just said goodbye to Nagisa and Rei after Haru had held his very touching speech, and where now heading towards Haru's house, without any ulterior motives, when suddenly someone bumped into them at full speed, making Haruka and himself fall into Makoto, who had fortunately been standing stable, preventing them from tripping over. 

'Rin? Wait, you're crying!', Makoto asked concerned, letting go of the two.  
'I-It's nothing! Just leave me alone!', Rin quickly growled, whipping away his tears. At that Haru, who was rubbing his side where Rin had hit him, but had been silent for quite a while now, announced:   
'Just come with us!', and without waiting for an answer from the shark, took his hand, dragging him along.

When they reached Haru's house, the dolphin suddenly wrapped his arms around Rin, and placed a soft kiss on the red boys lips. Meanwhile Makoto started hugging Rin from behind and seducingly whispered:   
'You can forget your sadness for today....no, we will make you forget!'.

Rin, who had been taken completely off-guard, now felt his groin grow hard, with Haru still kissing him, now with his tongue exploring Rin's mouth whilst moaning oh so deliciously. Makoto noticed Rin's erection and smiled. He carefully opened the sharks zip and began to gently massage his cock.

'Ah! W-Wait, ngh, s-stop, H-haru, M-Makoto! Ah, t-there!...', Rin panted, somehow pushing his lovers away, but closer to him at the same time. Haruka had now stopped his kiss, and was quickly undressing, before getting rid of the sharks cloths next. Rin looked at Haru's erect length an moaned with anticipation. Damn, he so wanted to fuck the blue! Urgh, and Makoto was also doing a great job with his hands, whilst seducingly liking Rin's ear.

Haru had quickly kissed Makoto and had then knelt down on all fours, his ass facing towards the red. The dolphin was panting already, pre-cum dripping from his cock, as he slowly inserted one of his fingers threw his pink ring of muscles.

Haruka screamed at the sensation of his own finger penetrating his hole, but soon added another, clenching at the feeling. But nonetheless he soon relaxed, moaning at the feeling. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he stroked over his sweet-spot , sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Then he inserted a third finger, aiming at that particulate spot, screaming with every thrust.

Makoto watched the dolphin fingering himself, putting up an amazing show for Makoto and Rin, and decided that he couldn't stand it any more. He used his spare hand to open his own zip, and groaned as his throbbing length hit against the cold air. The green made a step to the side, now facing Rin, but still being able to watch Haruka, his eyes shaded with lust.

Meanwhile Rin was having a hard time, keeping himself from raping the blue on the spot, and thrusting roughly into him. But he managed, moaning and panting and his breath hitched when Makoto started rubbing their dicks together, pumping them hard, whilst carefully pushing one and then two fingers inside the shark.

'Ah!, R-Rin, M-Mako, hngh, h-hurry up, ah, and f-fuck me a-allready! P-pleaseee!!!', Haruka started begging after hearing his friends start moaning nearly in sync.   
'G-Go ahead Rin!', Makoto managed to press between his lips, and Rin wasted no time, grabbing the dolphins hips and thrusting into him, earning a hoarse cry of pain and mainly pleasure.

'Ah!, g-good, R-Rin!!!', Haruka moaned and Rin was just about to thrust into the blue harder, when he felt Makoto grab him from behind and penetrate him with one push. He screamed in pain, and silently cursed that bastard for doing that without properly preparing him first...even though he actually did...but still, It hurt so damn much!

'I-Im sorry, ngh, R-Rin, p-please relax your, ah, m-muscles...', Makoto softly whispered, and didn’t move until he felt that the shark had adjusted to his size. When he shifted his weight and earned a small moan from Rin, the green just couldn't hold back any-more, thrusting down hard.

Rin had fully overcome the pain and was now screaming with pleasure. With every thrust Makoto made, he was pushed deeper into Haruka, being deliciously stimulated from both sides at the same time. And as if that wasn't enough, hearing his lovers moan and pant was indeed, and the red felt himself coming close.

'Ah!!!! I-I, hngh, ah, c-cant, ha, c-com...Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!', Rin screamed, thrusting deeply into Haruka and at the same time clenched his ass together, making both his lovers reach their edge as well.

So there they lay, all three next to each other, Haru in the middle, panting like nuts all covered in white sticky liquid.   
'T-Thank you Rin. I missed you....', Haruka whispered, before closing his eyes exhausted, still hearing both of his lovers whisper the same. This was even better than before. And it was good to be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> SAAAAAANKYU!!! >. and please review ^.^ ill answer, promised!


End file.
